Winter BatLand
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Another 60s story. It's been snowing in Gotham City and the penguin is at it again. Rewritten. Chapter 2 begins the rewritten story. : Nov 15 2007.
1. Default Chapter

Winter Bat Land By Robin Gurl Chapter 1 ~~~ Yet again this is an old one. ^_^' As in 7th grade old. So.um..yeah. Hehe..enjoy. It's yet again Robin Torture. ~~~  
  
"Ok we've got those Caped Canaries now." Shouted Penguin running through the snowy air.  
  
"Robin look out, his finks are everywhere." Warned Batman pushing a button on his bat boots; a pair of miniature skis popped out.  
  
Robin nodded sitting down long enough to make his skis pop out to. "No problem Batman." He stood up grinning, "Time to Rock 'n Roll." The Boy Wonder slid down the hill smacking what ever came in his way.  
  
Batman shook his head, "He's going to get killed one of these days."  
  
"You need some punch to stop your shivering?" Robin joked knocking out two of Penguins henchmen out.  
  
"Spare them the puns Robin." Batman threw three men over his head and they fell into a huge heap in the snow.  
  
The Penguin noticed a huge (large enough for people to get caught into..) snowball. "Perfect." He waddled over and pushed it down the hill right towards the Dynamic Duo.  
  
Robin looked up, "Batman why in the world is it snowing when there is not a cloud in the sky?"  
  
Batman looked around then saw the huge snowball coming towards them. The snowball had caused an avalanche and they were in its path, "Robin get out of the way." Batman leaped out of the way just in time.  
  
"Yikes!" Robin tried to jump but something was holding his leg. He looked down and saw a hand around his ankle, "Let me go!"  
  
Ice shook his head, "Sorry Boy Blunder but if I can't get out then you're not."  
  
Robin fell and the last conscious thought was drowned by ice-cold snow. He was covered in seconds.  
  
15 minutes later the snow had finally settled. Batman climbed out of the hole that he had dug and looked around for the Boy Wonder, "Robin? Robin..come on out. It's safe." When the Dark Knight got no response from his 12 year old partner he began to worry. "ROBIN!!!"  
  
After some time of looking he finally saw a small green gloved stiff hand sticking out of the snow. He ran over and started digging, "Hang in there lad. I'm coming." Finally he got down to Robin's freezing body. Batman pulled Robin out holding him close. "Robin wake up.." He shook Robin gently wrapping his own cape around him.  
  
Robin opened his eyes, "Ungh?" He immediately closed them again, his body shivering uncontrollably, "Cold.."  
  
Batman stood with Robin still in his arms, "Hang in there Robin.." He placed the Boy Wonder in the batmobile then drove off.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Like? R/R ~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1 Rewritten

Winter Bat Land

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 1

**Story Notes:** Dick or Robin is 14 years old. I like how in the 50s comics Bruce and Dick are very close. Read my biography for more explanation on this subject.

**Disclaimers:** Batman © Bob Kane.

Burt Ward and Adam West © Themselves.

Idea and Story © me.

**Universe:** Batman 1960s Serials. (Yes the corny one)

**Hosted:** My Archive and here

* * *

"Dick Grayson close that door right now and get those sopping wet clothes off your body before you catch your death."

Dick looked up from untying his boots and shrugged shutting the door. "Gosh, it sure did snow a lot last night, huh Bruce?"

"It sure did. How about after dinner we go sledding?" Bruce helped Dick undress pulling the wet layers off and handing them an ever patient Alfred. Dick's Aunt walked over and tsked her way around her nephews soaking wet body.

"Before anything, he is taking a warm bath." She finally replied.

"But Aunt-"

"Don't but me, now go. Bruce follow him and make sure he takes a bath. I don't need him ill the first week of Winter." Aunt Harriet commanded.

Bruce laughed and helped his ward up the stairs leaving behind Dick's flustered Aunt who hurried off to make her nephew a warm meal. Up stairs Dick sat on the counter watching as his mentor turned the faucet on the in the master bathroom. "Holy Kindergarten, she treats me like I'm seven!" He moaned. "It's not fair!"

"You will appreciate it later, chum, believe me." Bruce chuckled checking the water temperature. "So how was the party?"

"It was fun. I feel sorry for them though, their parents don't care where they are." Dick shrugged pulling his shirt off. "I'm glad that you and Aunt Harriet at least care where I am, even if I do get treated like a child."

"You are barely 14 years old, Dick. You still need parental supervision." Bruce stood up and wiped his hands on the towel. "Alright everything should be set. I'll see you down stairs. And for your Aunt's health wear something warm."

Dick cracked a grin, "Right."

After a warm dinner and a kiss to Aunt Harriet Dick followed Bruce up the stairs away from the fire in the living room and into the cold hall way. "You're so lucky."

"Why is that?" Bruce followed the boy into his room and undid the covers to his bed. It had been a tradition since the boy was 8 years old and so far neither had bothered to stop.

"Your room has a fire. Mine is just cold."

"Then how about this. You get into your bed, after Aunt Harriet goes to sleep come into my room and we'll share the king sized bed."

"Bruce she'll freak if I'm not in my bed tomorrow morning." Dick complained as he laid down in his covers.

"I honestly believe she'd rather have you warm then cold. So come on." Bruce replied ruffling the boy's hair. "Beside's I'd rather you not get sick before winter has even started."

Dick lay back yawning. "Yeh, ok. I'll see you in a bit."

It had taken forever for Aunt Harriet to go to bed. Dick was sleepy but he wanted so badly to get into the bed with Bruce. His mentor was like a walking heater at night and he loved it. Especially during the winter when the rest of the manor was cold. Dick didn't understand Bruce's thinking when it came to heating the place up. Bruce wanted the original way of heating not the modern kind. That meant that everything was warmed with fire.

Fire is nice. Only Dick didn't have a fire. Dick sat up shivering and glanced at the clock. "Midnight. Geez for someone who is always forcing me to go to bed early she stays up real late." Quietly he got out of his bed and put his slippers and robe on before running as softly as he could to Bruce's bed room.

He knocked twice on the door to let Bruce know who it was then he opened the big wooden door quietly sneaking in. "Bruce?" He whispered.

"Hey," Bruce's voice was off. That meant Dick had woken him up. He hated when he did that. "Don't just stand there, you'll turn into a popsicle." In the dark Dick watched as his mentor sat up patting the other side of the bed.

Dick missed sharing a bed with Bruce. All of his friends thought he was weird and a couple of adults kept telling him it was wrong. But he didn't understand why. Bruce never did anything to him at all, they hardly touched in the bed except when Dick had nightmares or in the morning if Dick had rolled towards the middle to much. Sleeping in the same bed was like his security blanket. He felt safer when Bruce held him. He remembered a long time ago that Bruce told him that he could feel safe around him- he held that true still today.

He wished Aunt Harriet would go off some where sometimes. So life could get back to the way it was before. Dick slipped his slippers off and pulled off his robe letting it all pile on the floor. The fleece pajamas he was wearing wasn't exactly keeping him as warm as they were supposed to. "Golly, it's gotten colder over night." He hopped on the bed and crawled to "his" side snuggling down in the blankets.

Bruce smiled at him and ruffled his hair whispering a good night then rolled over. Dick watched his back for a few minutes and decided that he didn't care what Aunt Harriet or any of those other weirdos thought. He tapped the Bruce's back and watched as Bruce rolled over. "Yeh, Dicky?"

In response Dick forcibly opened Bruce's arms then snuggled himself down. Bruce laughed, "I thought you were to old for this."

"Nn? No not anymore. I don't care how old I am. I'm cold."

"Go to bed, squirt." Bruce pulled the sheets up around the both of them. Dick was asleep in moments with Bruce not far behind.

That next morning Bruce awoke with the boy still in his arms. He squinted at the clock, 9:30. He could let the boy sleep a little while longer, it was Saturday after all.

He smiled half heartedly when he realized just how tight Dick snuggled in last night. Bruce understood the weird glances that the adults were giving and wished it didn't have to be that way. He hoped that everyone knew he wasn't like that and he definitely would never do anything like to his ward, ever.

He'd protect him always. Dick would always be his son. No one could ever take that away from him.

Part of him kept urging Bruce to take Dick back to his own bed but the other part of him told him to let the boy sleep. They weren't causing any problems and if anyone did have a problem with it then they didn't know Bruce or Dick as well as they thought they did.

A knock on the door was heard and Alfred stepped in with the basket for fire wood. "Ah, I thought I would find Master Dick in here. Nightmares again sir?"

"Not that I know of Alfred, we really need to put a fireplace in Dick's room. He came in here last night half frozen." Bruce replied making sure the blankets were still wrapped tightly around the small body.

"Good idea, sir. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Missus Cooper has gone out for an outing with her friends from the circle. Shall I bring the breakfast up here?"

Bruce smiled sitting up. "Yes, that would be great Alfred. Smart idea."

As Bruce sat up Dick stirred trying to capture what was left of the heat his mentor was emitting. Frustrated that the heater had left he sat up bleary eyed glancing up at Bruce. Then he noticed Alfred, "Oh, Good morning." He yawned and stretched before laying back on his side of the bed.

"Good morning to you as well young sir. For breakfast would you like over light or scrambled?"

Dick's eyes lit up, "Scrambled!"

After Alfred left Bruce got out of the bed and put his robe on then sat back down. "How does it look at there?"

Dick got up on his knees and glanced out the window. "It snowed some more out there last night!"

"What does our temperature gauge say?" Bruce asked again picking up the morning paper that Alfred had graciously left.

Dick glanced over at Bruce and made a face before jumping off the bed and running to the opposite end of the room to look at the Bat-Temperature Gauge. Bruce did this every morning in an attempt to help educate the boy in meteorology. He watched with amusement as the boy fell to his knees studying the thermometer like instrument. "Wow. Holy Frost Bite! It says 10 degrees!"

"We'll definitely be wearing the bat-thermal underwear if we get called out."

Dick climbed back onto the bed covering his feet up again and glanced at Bruce. "I don't understand why crooks even try to rob during weather like this."

"Crooks don't stop plundering for weather, Dick." Dick wrinkled his nose and Bruce laughed. "I know it doesn't make any sense."

"You're telling me. We still have to freeze to!" Then Dick sneezed three times in a row. "Oops."

"Haha, bless you." Bruce replied handing his ward a tissue.

"Don't even say it, Bruce. I'm not getting sick."

"I didn't say a word."

"No but you were thinking it." Dick accused.

"How would you know? You can't read minds." Bruce snickered as Dick threw the dirty tissue at him.

"I can read you pretty well."

This started an all out pillow war that lasted until breakfast was served. Poor Alfred left the room vowing to never buy authentic feathered pillows again.

It was around lunch time when the batphone rang. Dick was doing his math homework with Bruce shadowing over him carefully since the boy didn't know most of what he was attempting to do. "Remember that 2b and 2c. If you don't add them into the equation it will be wrong."

"Holy Alphabet! Bruce, Algebra is such hard work." Dick complained.

"It gets easier as we age." Bruce chuckled.

Alfred walked in with a tray covered with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. He sat the tray down in front of his two charges making sure not to disturb their work knowing full well how much work it took to get the young lad into his homework.

Then all three heard the familiar beeping and Dick looked up happily putting his pencil down and racing Bruce into the study.

"Batman, we've got a problem."

"What is it Commissioner?"

"The penguin has escaped from Gotham State Pen today. He was spotted at the Diamond Exchange holding up the place."

"Have your men on standby and Robin and I will go in there first." Bruce put the phone down and glanced at Dick who excitedly lifted the heavy head of Shakespeare. Bruce turned the switch and both sprinted to their poles.

End Chapter 1


End file.
